The jonins go to a Reality TV Show!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Like the title states they do go to a reality TV show. It just seems like the jonin couldn't stop causing havoc! Tsunade was being pushed into a corner so she did what she had to. Now the jonin have to face the challenge of living with each other. To make matters worse the producer wants to have juicy parts. What could he possibly mean? NO BAD THINGS I'M STILL A KID MYSELF!
1. NANI!

The jonin go to a reality TV show?!

Tsunade was getting a headache, and her Jonins were proving to be a handful. They were causing more havoc than all of her Chunin and genin combined. In the last week they managed to destroy a whole training ground, main each other, ruin the Jonin lounge with their pranks, and gave Tsunade the worst headache in history. She wished they would just grow up. She decided to find a way for her Jonin ninja to spend time together and bond in a less active way.

She looked around on her desk then she remembered something. She pulled out a paper that was more colorful than the bland mission reports and smiled. "SHIZUNE GIVE NOTICE TO ANKO, ASUMA, GAI, GENMA, KAKASHI, AND KURENAI TO BE HERE IN THE OFFICE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Oh this would be fun. This would be fun indeed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi calmly strolled into the Hokage's office, but strangely Tsunade wasn't angry with him for being half an hour late. He paled. "Something's wrong isn't there." Tsunade gave what people would take for a sadistic smile to the Jonin, and the other Jonin were just as freaked out as Kakashi was.

"Well you see we need you guys to…bond in a non-violent way. So, I'm sending you off to a game show," the Hokage said. Everybody but Gai gasped. Then he flashed everyone in the room his 'good guy' pose.

"FINALLY THE WORLD CAN GET A TASTE OF THE YOUTH WHICH IS GAI!" He cried.

Kakashi, having understood what Gai was about to do, quickly covered his eyes before Gai did his traumatizing pose. The rest of the people in the room just didn't seem to get the memo. They cried in agony as Gai performed his horrifying pose. Sometimes being annoyed by Gai really did pay off for the copy ninja. He was the only one that didn't suffer.

After Gai finished his pose everybody else in the room blinked rapidly waiting for their eyes to adjust. "What is the game show, may I ask?" Kakashi asked completely unharmed. Tsunade rubbed her eyes and held out the paper in response. Kakashi took it and the other Jonin looked over their comrades shoulder.

"Trials in a daily life of a family?" Kakashi read aloud questioningly. Tsunade nodded. The other Jonin were just as confused as Kakashi was. Tsunade smirked.

"You will be playing as two families that are related, but you guys will be second cousins." Tsunade explained. The Jonin slowly nodded. "Shizune and Genma will be the mother and father of Gai and Anko." Tsunade said.

Genma turned to Shizune and asked, "Why do we have a deformed child?" Shizune rolled her eyes at his antics.

Gai gasped, "I can't believe you would say such a thing. Anko is not deformed." Anko looked at Gai in disbelief of his stupidity, Kakashi rolled his eyes, and Tsunade rubbed her temples. Asuma smirked he knew the next 'family'.

"The next family will be Kurenai and Asuma. You will be the parents of Kakashi." Tsunade explained. Asuma didn't mind. He was paired with Kurenai so he would definitely survive. Plus, Kakashi was a good friend.

The three nodded. "Kakashi, Gai, and Anko, there is a jutsu that can be undone easily by me. It will actually turn you into children and teens. Don't worry though, you will have your full memories. It'll just be on the outside not the inside." Tsunade assured.

The three nodded, and Tsunade pulled out a scroll. They all took a step forward together in unity. Tsunade performed the ritual, and when she finished the jutsu, a white light suddenly flashed in the office.

There stood before them was a twelve year-old Kakashi, and Anko, Gai appeared roughly nine.

Good thing the clothes shifted with the change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day they arrived in their civilian clothing. Asuma wore a suit and tie. Kurenai, a dress with an apron. Kakashi wore hoody with the whirlpool in the front, dark gray shorts that went down to his knees, wristbands, and headphones placed around his neck, along with a normal black headband, and an eye contact that shut down the chakra flow so it wouldn't weaken him to have the eye open.

Genma wore a t-shirt and jeans, Shizune wore a skirt with a professional top, and glasses, Gai wore his normal green spandex. Anko was dressed in a purple tank top with black shorts.

Tsunade had made sure for their hair to match their 'parents'. Kakashi had dark black hair, and Anko had Genma's honey colored hair, and Gai already had black hair to match Shizune's.

"The car should be arriving in five minutes." Asuma said looking at his clock.

Kakashi was forced not to bring his porn. Instead he pulled out a book he went and bought the day before. It was nothing more than a manga, had always bugged him saying it was the weirdest yet coolest thing ever so Kakashi decided to give it a shot.

Just as Asuma predicted a guy pulled up with a Durango. Everybody looked at it in awe and the guy handed Asuma the keys since he looked like the responsible adult. Asuma and Kurenai got the drivers seat and shotgun. Genma, Shizune, and Gai got the next seat to the front, and Kakashi and Anko being the 'responsible teens' got in the back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived at the studio that was appointed. A man with sunglasses approached them. The man looked them over and seemed to be disappointed. "So are you the Akio's and Ken's?" He asked. They nodded and he waved for them to follow him. Genma walked next to Kakashi the entire way.

"What do you think will happen?" Genma asked. Kakashi shrugged in return. They walked on following the man in front of them.

"You will basically be staying in one house for about three weeks." He said. The man showed them to a Limo and they all went right in.

Kakashi eyed a flat screen and took a remote which he saw lying around. He turned it on for it to be already be on a channel which so happened to have Icha Icha on it. Kurenai panicked and quickly turned it off.

"Kakashi that is not a good thing. You know we've talked about this!" Kurenai scolded. Kakashi looked at her with a blank expression.

"Aw come on mom. I wasn't going to watch it," Kakashi whined. Kurenai rolled her eyes and looked at Asuma for help. Asuma looked at Kakashi sternly as his 'help'.

"Listen to your mother Kakashi." Asuma stated. Kakashi rolled his eyes. This was freaking insane.

"Fine," Kakashi said. It was just then that they slowly realized the havoc being caused beside them. They turned to face the other 'family'. Genma had his ears plugged with his fingers, and Shizune was trying to stop the fight between Anko and Gai. They were yelling, and Anko would occasionally hit Gai in the arm. Kakashi gave Asuma and Kurenai a look stating, 'And to think you thought I was bad.' Kurenai and Asuma sighed.

The Limo came to a stop, and the group stopped with the antics to look at where they would be staying.

It was a beautiful mansion with a fountain in the front. Gai ran ahead yelling, "Bet I can get the best room." Anko growled and ran after Gai. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but reluctantly followed after.

The two came across a room with a flat screen and an Xbox. They argued next to the door letting Kakashi to simply stroll in. "What do you think your doing?" Anko asked.

Kakashi looked back at them. "Simple. This is my room," He said then he closed the door. The two gasped at the now closed door. The other two grumbled and then proceeded to the rooms next to it which only had a normal TV and a wii.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY NEWEST BETA READER KACHOME! REVIEW!


	2. Video games and scripts!

Vsasser: You sorry this was a late update I'm afraid I was lost on the path of life.

W0lvesban3: Wow.

Vsasser: What it's all that I could come up with for the time being.

W0lvesban3: Uh-huh.

Vsasser: Fine don't believe me shows how much you appreciate my greatness. Also if you are wondering, I don't like Yaoi or Yuri so none shall be in it. Also if I owned Naruto then what the heck would I be doing at fanfiction? And Lawyers stay away you and I both know that Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto and this is just for fun.

/

Kakashi was quiet satisfied with the X-box. Turns out his whole team had one. He was using the headset and practicing 'teamwork'. "No Naruto the other side! There we go now shoot it down!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto aimed a gun and shot away at an alien.

"Good call Kakashi-sensei keep it up." Sasuke complemented. Kakashi smirked.

"Sasuke get up that crate Sakura cover him. Now Sasuke once your up there get down and start shooting." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke and Sakura did as they were told.

"What do you want me to do sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked around.

"You see that machine gun behind the ugly aliens?" Kakashi asked. Naruto replied with a simple yes.

"Sasuke and I will cover you. Sakura you and Naruto will go and shoot behind enemy lines. Naruto will shoot with the machine gun and any enemies that come from behind you will take care of alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, let's go Naruto!" Sakura then led Naruto over to enemy lines. There was a knock at Kakashi's door.

"Come in!" Kakashi shouted.

"What was that sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Nothing just somebody is at my door. Just go on with the plan." Kakashi said his eyes glued to the TV. The person was Asuma. He was watching as Kakashi was shooting away at Zombies.

"Halo 4, huh?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded and then shot an alien going for Sasuke.

"Stay on your toes Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"Got it." Sasuke said.

"Your playing with Sasuke?" Asuma asked just as Kurenai came in the room. Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura status report." Kakashi ordered.

"We made it to the machine gun and the aliens didn't suspect a thing. Naruto is clearing them out. Approach with caution." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"Apparently Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Kurenai's voice trailed off. They watched as Kakashi's team 7 wiped the floor with the aliens.

"Good job team. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said. They heard Naruto cheering.

"YAHOO! This is WAY better than any of those lame D-rank missions!" Naruto cheered.

"Alright team I gotta go, but I'll be back. Go and do a mission without me alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Alright!" They said in unison. Kakashi pulled off his headset and looked towards his supposed parents.

"Mom, dad, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi asked. His 'parents' rolled their eyes.

"Time for dinner squirt." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded and got off of his bed following his parents out the door. When they reached the table the other family was already there and were presuming their argument from the car. Kakashi sighed, Asuma rolled his eyes, and Kurenai massaged her temples.

"Mom you want to take care of this?" Kakashi asked putting his hands in his pockets, and shifting his weight to his right foot. Kurenai took a step forward with a sigh.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Kurenai yelled. The whole family froze. "For goodness sake. You're acting like children. Even though one of you is a child. Now let's just sit down and enjoy dinner. No fighting, either of you." Kurenai said with a glare. The family of three took a seat.

When the other jonin realized that Kakashi was eating they lifted their heads in expectance to see his face, but to their annoyance he was finished and was smiling profoundly. "How can you eat that fast?" Anko asked. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Practice." He answered with practiced ease. Anko had a vein popping out of her head. Though Kurenai gave her a pointed look. Anko let out a sigh then went back to her food.

"Kakashi, let's see who can run around this living room the most!" Gai challenged. Kakashi thought on it and shrugged. He was bored, and he couldn't go back upstairs or else Asuma and Kurenai would get angry again. Gai and Kakashi lined up and then they were off. Everybody else watched in amazement as they were running so fast that they could barely catch a glimpse other than blue and green. After an hour the two stopped and were panting.

"I guess…that…it…was…a…tie my…most…youthful…rival." Gai said ragged breaths in between his words. Kakashi nodded and sat back down.

Just then the front door was slammed open to reveal a guy wearing a completely gold outfit. Everybody eyed him with curiosity. "Hello, I am the producer of this show! Now I love how this is going, but get on to the juicy stuff people. Don't be afraid of the camera. Be wild. Just to make this show interesting!" The producer said. Gai suddenly got up.

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL OVER YOUR COOL HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!" Gai said pointing a finger at his rival. Kakashi looked up bored.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked. Gai broke down with waves crashing and such. Everybody was astonished.

"How does he do that?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Haven't figured it out yet myself." Kakashi said. The producer smiled.

"Here is a plot I want you two teens to follow up together. Have fun!" The producer said running out the door. Kakashi looked over the script that the producer had given him. Kakashi read over the contents and suddenly had a shade of pink forming on the bridge of his nose. He quickly handed it to Anko. Anko was surprised, and read over it. She suddenly turned red herself.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked. She took the script and read over it. She nearly fainted. Asuma caught her and looked at the script. His mouth dropped handing it to Genma. Genma and Shizune read it together. They both dropped it and Gai picked it up reading it.

"Well…maybe this will show to be…very…youthful…" Gai said for once regretting saying the very word he loves.

/

w0lvesban3: What could've possibly be in that script that makes Gai regret saying youthful?

Kakashi comes up hands Vsasser script.

Vsasser and w0lvesban3 read over it. Vsasser drops script, and w0lvesban3 faints.

Vsasser: Wow. Who knew? Review please…


End file.
